


Sweet, Sweet, Revenge.

by orphan_account



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Light Bondage, M/M, Raleigh's not as vocal as expected but whatev, heeey handjobs again, sensitive thighs, sorta - Freeform, thigh biting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-07 17:00:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1122303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically just stupid and bad PWP</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet, Sweet, Revenge.

The Hansen family is absolutely notorious for holding grudges, and while not _as_ notorious for being able to scrounge up information on their targets, still formidable on that front, too. Of course, having a close friend who’s been inside the head of your target isn’t _exactly_ fair play, but you take what you can get. Mako Mori, however, is not so easily bribed. She’s got too much of her adoptive father in her, all platinum-strong will and chain of command. Chuck’s not one for begging to get what he wants, definitely not, but sometimes it’s worth it, and Learning that a certain Raleigh Becket has sensitive thighs and a thing for being tied up, is worth it.

 

Acquiring knowledge and using knowledge are two different things. The Hansens might be famous for their grudge-holding and information-scrounging, but definitely, absolutely, not their strategizing. Or, at least not Chuck. Chuck is the “take the bull by the horns” type of guy and- _no, that is not a fucking insinuation that Raleigh is hung like a bull, shut the fuck up_ -maybe his approach to things isn’t always the best, but it gets stuff done, right? Right. At least planning dragging Raleigh into his room and pushing him against the wall had gotten him this far, even if the rest was winging it. Grabbing some random-ass item of clothing and tying Raleigh’s hands together behind his bedpost was definitely winging it, and also a feat to be noted, too. He’s surprised it held when Raleigh tried tearing out of it, but, hey, growing up as an army brat had _some_ perks (He also might not be fighting it as hard as he could, Chuck realises later). The good ‘ol glare is back and he just pulls Raleigh down with him to sit on the floor, the bindings on Raleigh’s hands catching where the rickety old bunk bedpost meets lumpy mattress. It’s kinda hot, the position he’s in.

 

The next exchanges aren’t words, just small noises and biting kisses and Chuck’s hand trailing up and down Raleigh’s side, as if imitating Raleigh’s movements from their last escapade. He realizes belatedly that he should’ve removed Raleigh’s shirt before tying him up, but it’s not much of a matter, he can do plenty without taking off a shirt. Even if those abs are nice. He pulls away from a kiss to catch his breath, starting on both of their belts. “Gonna beg for me, Ray?” He teases, fingers brushing over Raleigh’s bulge as he unzips his pants. “In your dreams, kiddo,” Raleigh rumbles out, mouth contorted in a smirk that Chuck would definitely kiss off of his face if he wasn’t already occupied with removing everything below the waist of theirs. He settles for biting at Raleigh’s neck briefly, instead. Finally reaching to the waistband of Raleigh’s underwear and pulling it down slowly, eyes widening fractionally (he takes it back, Raleigh is, indeed, hung like a bull. At least that sort of explains that stupid-ass swagger of his) at the size of his damn cock. He decides to worry about that later, because he thinks if he stares at it any longer Raleigh’ll get an idea of what he’s thinking.

 

Shaking himself from that train of thought, he sets to work on making Raleigh go mad. Starting by scratching at the bottom of his foot-something generally uncomfortable, but hey, gotta begin somewhere-and trailing up his leg to lay his hand on Raleigh’s thigh. Letting his thumb rub circles into the flesh of his thigh, he kisses Raleigh, who’s getting a peculiar expression on his face. _‘Bingo,’_ Chuck thinks, kissing and nipping at his neck and grinning against the skin there. He lets the hand on Raleigh’s thigh trail up to trace across his balls, relishing in the small groan that followed. He moves to bite his way down Raleigh’s chest, but his shirt suddenly becomes more of an annoyance than Chuck initially anticipated. He huffs out an annoyed breath through his nostrils, and glares at the damn thing like it had personally offended him. Settling for pushing the shirt up enough to reveal a tensing midriff, he presses kisses to the skin of his belly instead-biting there hurts like a bitch, and he’d rather not test that today. The little pants that escape from Raleigh’s parted lips are both reward and encouragement.

 

He decides to stop teasing at his midriff and instead nip at Raleigh’s thighs, the shiver that crawls through him after nearly makes Chuck burst into gleeful laughter. He smiles against said thigh, and sits up, dragging Raleigh’s leg up with him so that his knee his hooked over Chuck’s shoulder. It makes Raleigh slide forward, restraints pull at his arms and his torso stretch out. Chuck takes a moment to revel in it, the sight of someone so powerful at his mercy. Raleigh’s face is flushed bright red from arousal, and he’s been rather good at keeping quiet, but when Chuck grabs at his cock and gives it a tight jerk, his head falls back and his mouth opens up to let a moan spill out and permeate the air. It makes Chuck draw in a sharp breath, releasing it shortly afterwards. “God _damn_ , Raleigh,” he says, running his hand up and down his length and doing the same with the thigh of the leg slung over his shoulder. Raleigh’s moans are short and not as loud as Chuck would like, at the moment, so he turns his head and bites at the skin just above his knee. Raleigh draws in a shaky breath at it, and groans, but it’s not enough for Chuck, so he scoots a little closer, letting himself nearer to the skin of the inner thigh. He sucks and nips at what he can get at, grinning like a hyena at the sobbed moans he gets in turn. Chuck is letting himself get lost in the noises coming out of Raleigh’s mouth, eventually pulling close enough to frot against Raleigh, letting his hand wrap around both of their cocks and sucking vicious hickeys into Raleigh’s inner thigh.

  
He lets go of Raleigh’s leg and lets it fall to the side (he doubts Raleigh even notices it), and uses his, now free, hand to cup and roll and squeeze Raleigh’s balls, then does the same to his, groaning and whimpering. He alternates that motion, and lets his thumb swipe over the heads of their dicks, shuddering and shivering. Raleigh’s not faring much better, definitely sweating like a pig through his shirt and whining, moaning, groaning, like a whore. Chuck quits playing with their balls and lets his fingers weave into Raleigh’s hair instead, yanking at it a little and making him grunt and curse. He knows he’s close, rocking his hips faster and pulling Raleigh into a bruising kiss. Raleigh bites at his bottom lip and it’s just enough to shove him over the edge, and he’s coming like a shot, hand moving up and down absently, milking himself through and finishing Raleigh off as well. Chuck lets his head fall against Raleigh’s shoulder, chest heaving. After a moment of rest, he reaches up to untie Raleigh’s hands, propping himself up on his hands while Raleigh strips off his shirt and rubs at his wrists. He’s nearly asleep at an obtuse angle when Raleigh grabs him and drags him onto the bed. “Raleigh,” he whines, “I’m all cum-soaked and gross, lemme wash up.” Raleigh just grunts like a bitch and traps him between his arms. Chuck’s too weak and tired to really be bothered, so he resigns to his fate and thumps his head back onto Raleigh’s shoulder. He’s out in moments.


End file.
